The New Guy - PeinHida
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Pein likes to welcome his new recruits in a not so conventional way. Request for GothicNinjaKitty. Yaoi


The New Guy

Pein sat in his office going over the latest arrivals file. Hidan. The man was a Jashinist who worshipped his own personal god and was said to be immortal. He would love to see Kakuzu do away with this one so easily. He grinned maniacally as he thought of how Kakuzu would act when he couldn't rid himself of his new partner.

Hidan was also big on religious ritual and sacrifice. The thought of the man drawing his own blood made Pein grimace but the fact that the blood brought death to others was something he could live with. He closed the file and leaned back in his chair. It had been a while since they had had a new Akatsuki member and it made Pein excited to see what the Jashinist had to offer.

His office door opened and in stepped the new recruit. He walked up to Pein's desk and stopped just before it. He had an egotistical air about him that Pein found quite amusing. Pein stood and walked around his desk to stand in front of the new recruit. He stood about a head taller than the silver haired zealot.

Hidan shuffled his feet as if he were nervous over the hovering figure before him. Pein often had that affect on people. He stood at six foot four and he marveled in how he could tower above his subordinates. The only one who gave him a run for his money was Kisame. He would never admit it out loud but the Shark man made _him_ a bit nervous.

"Hidan I am glad you came. I was wanting to get acquainted more now that you have settled into your new room ad you will meet your new partner as soon as he returns from his mission." Pein said gesturing to a chair which Hidan took.

"Thank you Pein-sama. I am settled and would also like to get acquainted." He said with a smirk.

Pein smiled and sat in the chair next to the one Hidan sat in. He was going to love having this guy around. Pein noticed that the guy was without a shirt and his creamy white skin was exposed to his feasting eyes. Hidan noticed the way the eyes traveled down his chest and his groin gave a twitch of excitement.

He slid to the edge of his seat to face the leader more and give him a better view. Pein not being shy at all reached out to touch the soft silky skin. Hidan closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. It had been a while since he had been touched by anyone. He made sure to slip his cloak further down his shoulders and let Pein have a view of his soft pink nipples.

With a smirk, Pein reached out and pinched one of the buds lightly causing a gasp from the zealot. His cock was rock hard now and he wanted, no needed Hidan. Pein stood and pulled Hidan to his feet. He picked up the smaller man and lay him on his desk. Papers flew everywhere as Pein ripped the cloak from the pale man's body.

He undid the tie of the Akatsuki uniform pants and slid them off of Hidan, leg warmers, sandals and all. Hidan lay totally naked and hard beneath Pein, legs spread and a wicked smile on his face. Pein growled low and leaned down to kiss the zealot. He kissed down his chest and over each nipple making a trail down to his navel.

Hidan reached around the wandering lips and untied Pein's pants and freed his aching arousal from his too tight pants. Pein was grateful and to prove it he deep throated Hidan's entire length. Hidan let out a scream of pleasure as his cock was rammed down the leader's throat. Never had anyone been so good at this than Pein himself.

As his ball sack tightened and he was about to release, Pein pulled away and smiled wickedly back at Hidan. With a groan Hidan let his head fall with a thud on the desk. He didn't have much time to be disappointed as Pein rammed his cock straight up Hidan's ass. A yelp and a gasp left the zealot writhing and panting between pain and pleasure.

Pein had already begun thrusting at a steady hard pace and wasn't giving Hidan a chance to make commands. Hidan loved every bit of it as his ass was stretched to the max and his prostate was slammed against repeatedly. He hadn't had a good fuck in a long while and he was sure he would feel this tomorrow.

Pein slammed over and over and over again making Hidan cry out continuously. Hidan's ankles were now resting on Pein's shoulders for maximum penetration and Hidan felt every single thrust. His stomach ached with need to release and his bones felt like jelly. His balls tightened and contracted and he let loose a massive scream as cum shot onto his stomach.

Pein thrust several more times and then let loose his own growl as he came deep into the new recruit. Pulling out, he pulled Hidan to a sitting position and held the silver haired male in a hug. Hidan lay his head tiredly against his new leader and didn't even flinch as he was carried to a room in the back of the office.

Tucking the two of them beneath the covers, Pein whispered in Hidan's ear.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki." Hidan smiled and nodded. Sometimes being the new guy wasn't such a bad thing.


End file.
